


together

by thegirlwithmanynames



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (not super graphic but there are some mentions of the fact that sex is happening), F/M, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, spoilers for tgre chapter 125
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithmanynames/pseuds/thegirlwithmanynames
Summary: a clock ticks somewhere, and it is simultaneously everywhere and nowhere at once.but in the meantime, these moments are uniquely theirs, and he is uniquely hers.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually caught up on tg:re but I heard what happened in chapter 125 and had to read it for myself. I couldn't actually believe it. I haven't written anything in ages but this finally kicked me out of my slump. IT WAS SO TENDER GOD HELP ME

there’s a reverence in the way they touch each other.

a clock ticks somewhere, and it is simultaneously everywhere and nowhere at once. but in the meantime, these moments are uniquely theirs, and he is uniquely _hers_.

she remembers when she had to teach him how to take a punch. as she kisses him, the well-defined lines of his chest trembling under her lips, she privately thinks she could still take him.

fights never had to be _fair_ , now, did they?

his skin is cool to the touch. goosebumps flare wherever she kisses. he falls apart beneath her, reaching for her, fingers grasping gently at her back. though his hands are strange, they aren’t unpleasant; and no matter how else Kaneki Ken has changed, this never has, not how careful and gentle and _caring_  he is. it is both nothing like she could ever have imagined and worlds better than she could have hoped.

a gasp. as his body gently arches up against hers, what she’s done to him presses against her abdomen, and a flurry of nerves light up in unison in her chest, like wings beating heavily against the wind, fighting to burst out of their cage to fly. her breathing is uneven now, worsens when he looks at her with those wide eyes, pupils dilated to hell and back, staring at her like she is so much more than she could ever be.

( _a memory - his eyes, unseeing, peeking over the top of a book as she cleans the counter in between customers. she turns away to check the glasses - surreptitiously unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse - then turns back to wipe down any remaining messes. purposefully (unsubtly), she leans over the counter, bending over it on her tiptoes to reach the outer corner with her rag._

_she doesn’t even need to look directly at him to see his face turn a deep red._ )

he surges up against her, then, kisses her like only the breath from her lips could sustain him. it’s insistent and deep and unstoppable, as though he can’t stand to be any further from him than he already is though he’s pressed against her and pulling her still closer and _fuck it,_  why is she still _thinking_  when he’s kissing her like this, and she loses herself to it. their legs tangle in a messy heap, her clothes half-off, movement so restricted that she might as well be his prey now.

_cannibal, they said_. _but he would never eat her_.

except - _oh_.

her thighs tremble, clenching his leg between hers as she explores his mouth with her tongue, their breaths following each other’s like an unfinished symphony, syncopated and desperate. 

vulnerability in nakedness becomes the strength that guides them together; honesty drawing hesitation into gentle action; softness of heart lending itself to the soft curve of his palm, of her back, of her breasts pressing against his chest, of his tears rolling down his cheeks. 

somewhere along the way, they lose everything to each other. 

but together, they have everything to gain.


End file.
